


Similar But Different

by Aeiouna



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Written forSheith MonthDay 14: Alternate RealitiesKudos to the Salt server for coming up with everyone's genderbent names! (It was a group effort though.)





	Similar But Different

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sheith Month](https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/post/172312094063/vld-sheith-month-july-2018-basic-rules-for) Day 14: Alternate Realities
> 
> Kudos to the Salt server for coming up with everyone's genderbent names! (It was a group effort though.)

"We went to an alternate reality once."

Shiro noted the way the words rolled off of Keith's tongue as he licked off the remnants of the meal they were having from his fork. He said it like he'd say, "We went to the Space Mall once." Like it was no big deal. He looked over at Keith. "You say that so… like it bores you to think about. Like it was nothing."

"Well, okay, I mean it wasn't nothing, but it also wasn't anything huge," Keith shrugged.

"Tell me about it? I know Slav," he paused, a shudder escaping him as he said the name, "Sorry. I know Slav kept talking about different realities and whatnot, but I didn't believe that he was actually telling the truth."

Keith popped another forkful of food into his mouth. "I know, I didn't believe it either. But we found ourselves traveling through a space anomaly and landed in a world where the Alteans were evil, the Galra were good, and there was this weird alternate version of you with this grating Scandinavian accent. It actually broke my heart to hear him tell me he wasn't you."

Shiro frowned and pulled Keith close. "I'd question it, but I already know you'd go to the ends of the universe, and the astral plane to find me. I wouldn't put it past you to start searching other realities."

Keith could feel the blush rise up from his neck all the way to his hairline. "You'd do the same for me, baby."

Shiro pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You know I would."

Keith gave Shiro a bite of his food. "I'd love to show you one of those anomalies, find an alternate reality."

"You think we can?"

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist. "I don't think they'd question the pilots of the Black Lion going out and doing anything."

* * *

Keith recognized the similarities in the rift they were staring down and the one the team had gone through before. There were enough differences that he figured it'd take them to a different reality, but that was alright because he didn't really want to go back to that reality anyway. "Well, this is what one of the anomalies looks like."

Shiro was wide eyed. "Wow, Keith this is incredible. And you found one of these by accident?"

He nodded. "So. You wanna go through?"

Shiro looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course!" Keith grinned, "We didn't come all the way out here to not go through."

"You are lucky I love you," Shiro braced himself as Keith piloted Black through the rift. Once they were on the other side, Keith landed Black in a forest surrounded by trees to make sure it was well hidden. He didn't know if the people of this reality thought Voltron was evil, and didn't want to risk it. They opted to not wear their Paladin armor either.

"It looks barren, I wonder if there's even any people," and as if on cue someone jumped out of the bushes behind them a knife drawn and an angry look in her eyes.

Keith and Shiro were more slack jawed than scared. She looked just like Keith, like if you took Krolia, shrunk her a bit, and swapped her purple skin for human skin. Keith was actually the one to lift his hands up and say, "We're not here to hurt you."

A strange look from their assailant. "Then why are you here?"

Shiro also showed he was unarmed. "Just, just wanting to explore. This is Keith, and I'm Shiro. You see we're from another reality, and Keith here was telling me about the last time he went through an anomaly, and wanted to show me one in person. Then he had to come through it, so here we are."

That seemed to convince the young woman, who put her knife away and pointed behind her. "I'm Kit, c'mon I'll introduce you to the team."

They followed her back to where the rest of her team was. She found herself sneaking glances at Shiro. "You remind me of Shiroko. You'll meet her with the rest of the team."

They nodded. Shiro whispered to Keith. "I think I figured out this reality already."

Keith chuckled, "We found the reality where we're all the opposite sex. Could have been worse."

They came up on a camp and Kit took off running. Keith and Shiro also took off in a brisk jog to keep up with her.

"Oh, there she is," came a voice, the eye rolling apparent even with her back to the group. "Took you long enough."

"Did _you_ want to go investing that noise, Lacey?" Kit spat back.

"You know I would have done it better and quicker than you!" the other girl, Lacey turned around, wanting to start a fight.

Shiro and Keith looked at each other and in unison, "Girl Lance."

Every looked up hearing them say that. Shiro cleared his throat. "Um, hi?"

Kit sighed and tied her hair back with a piece of string from her pocket. "Everyone, this is Shiro and Keith. They came from another reality."

Like Kit before them, the rest of the group just nodded in acceptance. Kit turned to them. "From left to right we have Honey, Lacey, Pidge, Corana, Allond, and," a pause and a sigh with a smile, "Shiroko."

Everyone waved at the newcomers and made room for them.

"So, what brings you to this reality?" Corana asked.

Keith curled up next to Shiro. "Just wanted to show Shiro an anomaly, and this was the first one I found."

"What's different about your reality?" Honey then asked.

"I think," Shiro paused, "That the only difference is that anyone in this reality that is female is male in ours, and vice versa. Like," he thumbed between Shiroko and himself, "We're counterparts, and," now pointing between Keith and Kit, "they're counterparts." He wished he had a picture of their team to show everyone.

"So are you two dating in your reality?" Lacey asked, pointing right at Shiro and Keith, making a face. "Cause I get enough lovey dovey nonsense from Shiroko and Kit, I don't know if I could handle it from their dude versions too."

Keith felt a blush creep up. "I mean we're subtle about it, but yes."

Kit, meanwhile, shot daggers at Lacey. "You're just jealous." 

Keith snickered. He'd say the same thing to Lance.

In a way, this felt just like home.

And as if on cue, the group heard a noise from behind them. "That must be the anomoly you two went through. If you want to head home, you better do so now," Corana told them.

Keith and Shiro looked at each other, then headed for the clearing where they'd parked the black lion.

* * *

The team ran to them as soon as the lion landed. "Where did you two go?" Allura asked, "We were worried about you!"

"We thought you were in trouble!" Pidge added.

"Were you?" Hunk asked, "Did the Galra attack? Was there a distress symbol?"

"See this is what happens when we let Mullet here lead!" Lance scoffed and _both_ Shiro and Keith glared at him.

Coran waved his way through the crowd. "Alright, Paladins, Allura! I think we need to let Keith and Shiro explain what happened, instead of jumping to conclusions.

Keith was still giving Lance an ice filled stare. " _Thank you_ Coran. I was telling Shiro about alternate realities and the time we went to one. So, I took Shiro looking for an anomaly. And, well, we found one."

"And _Keith_ ," Shiro added, "Just had to go through it."

"Whoa! Another alternate reality!" Hunk gasped. "What was this one like?"

"Well," Keith chuckled, "Everything was the same, except we were all girls... and Pidge was a guy."

"Crazy!"

"I probably made a cute girl!"

" _Lance!_ "

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist, chuckling. No matter what realities they go to, the best one is theirs.


End file.
